Tiny Bird
by BlueMoss
Summary: Uh oh, Tim got deaged. Now Dick has to deal with him, or the people he makes babysit do at least. Futureverse type thing that stemmed from our Traught RP. Uber cute so i ficced it. More to come!
1. Chapter 1

"Ummmmmm... Something you want to tell me?" Artemis asked Dick as he walked through the door of their apartment carrying a small child with black hair. "Er, well um. It's Tim. Somehow he got de-aged to.. this." Dick said as he gestured to the small boy who was currently clutching to his shirt. Artemis, curiosity peaked, crossed the room to get a closer look. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"I dunno." he responded. "I found him sleeping in front of my door when I got home." Dick turned his attention to the child still holding him with a death grip. "Hey Timmy, how about you stop choking me there buddy. You're going to stay with Artemis for a little bit ok?"

"Wait, what?" Artemis questioned. "I have to leave him with someone while I go and see what I can find out at the cave. It shouldn't be for long." he explained. She did not look too happy about it. Reluctantly, Tim let go of Dick's neck and was set on the floor to face his new babysitter. He studies her for a moment, then nervously turned back to Dick.

A knock on the still open door got the two's attention. It was Wally. "Er, hey Wally. Thanks for coming." Dick greeted him before turning to uneasily to Artemis "Hey, I know you have class soon, so I asked Wally to come over to watch him while you were gone."

Artemis responded with a hard look at Dick before scooping up a surprised Tim into her arms, causing him let out a quiet squeaking noise. "Hey little birdy, we don't need any stinky men do we?" Tim didn't respond, but stared at her wide-eyed.

Dick rubbed Tim's hair. "Don't worry kiddo, Arty is nice. She'll get you something to eat." He then looked to Artemis "I'll be back soon." She just stared at him while he nudged his way out of the door. Dick gives Wally one last look before heading out, leaving the two with a very nervous toddler.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis ignored the red-head standing awkwardly in the doorway while moving the young Tim from her hip to in front of her. "So kid, you hungry? If we got it, and you want it, then it's yours to eat." she told him.

Tim glanced at Wally, who had shut the door and moved to the couch with a sour look on his face. He made a small whining noise before looking down to his hands, twiddling his little fingers together. "Do you have any pineapple?" he whispered to them.

It was hard for Artemis to ignore the smile that broke out over Wally's face. "As a matter of fact, I think we have some pineapple fruit cups in the fridge. You and your brother have similar taste." she told the boy as she carried him into the kitchen, sitting him down on the table. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked him over her shoulder as she dug the plastic cup from the depths of the fridge.

"Do you have milk?" she heard him ask. "Sure do." she answered as she grabbed the milk too. She then collected a spoon and a glass, but then had a thought. "Um, we don't have any bottles or sippy cups or anything. Can you drink out of a glass?"

The kid gave her an unamused look and said, "I'm not a baby... I'm..." then looked down at his hands and counted on his fingers. "This many!" he finally said, holding up three fingers.

"Oh, three huh? I'm sorry I didn't realize there was such a big man in this apartment!" she said, hearing Wally snort from the living room. Artemis then poured the milk and gave Tim the opened fruit cup and spoon after moving him to the chair. He didn't quite reach the tabletop, but he smartly and carefully sat his glass on the chair beside him. "Thank you!" he told her before sipping the juice out of the cup.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally watched Artemis leave the kitchen and enter the bedroom to get ready for class. Only a few minutes later he saw a bright blue eye peek out at him from the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Bud, did you finish your food?" he asked, leaning forward. Wally sighed when Tim retreated from the doorway to hide behind the wall.

Artemis came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, ready to leave for class when she needed to go. "Hey birdy, feel better after your snack?" she asked Tim after noticing how he was hiding from Wally. Tim nodded at her. She sat down on the floor in front of the doorway and held her arms out to him. "Com'ere."

Tim walked over and stood in front of her and she grabbed his hands. "Now, do you remember how you got changed?" she asked him. He looked at her with a confused look, cocking his head to the side. "Hmm?"

Her face got serious "Ok... um. What do you remember before Dick found you earlier?" The little boy closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, trying to remember, but then shook his head, making a whimpering noise.

It was obvious to Artemis that for some reason, remembering was painful. She leaned forward and pulled him into her lap "Whoa whoa. It's ok little bird. You don't have to remember, alright?" The way that Tim automatically wrapped his limbs around her and fit his face into the crook of her neck gave Artemis a warm feeling in her belly. Without realizing it, she began to rock the toddler and rubbed his back while he relaxed. She almost forgot Wally was there... almost.

Artemis turned to look at the man. The look on his face was impossible to discern. "No wonder the kid is acting so timid. He must not remember anything." Wally whispered. He got off the couch and crouched next to them. "Hey Tim, you don't have to be afraid."

Tim just stared at him, wide-eyed.

Although Artemis was amused that Tim didn't immediately take to Wally like kids normally do, she did have to leave them together. And she was sure Dick wouldn't want to come back to a frightened three year-old hiding under the bed. "It's ok birdy," she cooed "This is Wally. He is Dick's friend, and he's really nice."

Wally held out his hand to him. Tim reached up and grabbed two fingers, then smiled at the red-head.

Artemis sighed. As much as she didn't want to, she needed to go to class. If it was just any other day she'd probably just skip it, but she had a rather large test today. After pecking a kiss on top of Tim's head, she pulled him away and handed him to Wally. Strange how removing him left her feeling cold, despite the turtleneck sweater she was wearing. "Alright, I need to go to class now. I'll be back soon though ok?" she told them, though more to Tim. "Hey Wally could you make sure that milk glass is cleaned out?"

"Uh, sure." he responded. She thanked him has she opened the door and left, yelling out one last goodbye. Both males watched the door for a few moments after it shut. It wasn't until Tim started to wiggle and grunt that Wally noticed he was still crouched and holding the kid under his arms, dangling a few inches off the floor.


End file.
